


Fantasy

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, escort relationship, meet as belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is about to have surgery and there's a chance he won't make it. This fact has him making a choice he never considered before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently become obsessed with this pairing, so I had to write something. Something sexy, of course. Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Don't own any of the characters/show references here.

Hannah told herself to never take on a police officer as a client again; in the end, it only caused trouble. That’s why at first she turned the offer down. It was when she saw the photo – his haunted and pained eyes – those of a tortured soul. She’s always had a soft spot for those.

 

She called the man back and accepted his offer. He readily agreed, not having spoken to any others outside of her website. It was obvious this was rather taboo for him.

 

As she got ready for her next client, this broken man, she kept his appearance in mind while she dressed. She prided herself being able to read a person rather well within minutes and made sure her appearance coincided with her deductions. She wore a rather tame sheer teddy with the pushup bra being a more opaque part. It was a pastel pink and opened down the middle. Her matched underwear was a lacy boy cut style. She had forgone her usual exaggerated makeup for a more natural look and styled her hair in loose curls.

 

When he buzzed in and knocked, she smoothed down her teddy and primped her curls, planting a sensual smile on her face as she opened the door. He stood there in a slightly awkward manner, switching the weight on his legs from side to side. He glanced at her once and then looked down.

 

She held out a hand to him. “Please, come on in.”

 

He stared at her extended hand for a moment and then took it, letting her lead him into her sleek modern home. After he gave her the envelope of money, she thanked him and gave him directions to her bathroom for the usual shower.

 

She counted the money. Everything was there, which surprised her a bit. He was on a cop salary, nothing closed to her usual clientele. He obviously had no problem spending a large amount of money, which made her wonder about the cause.  
When she heard the door of the en suite opening, she quickly put the money away and glided over to his fresh form. He looked no more comfortable than when he first laid eyes on her.

 

When she ran a hand down his arm, he sighed and looked off to the side. “Belle, I presume.” She nodded. “This isn’t something I do. In fact, it goes against my moral judgment completely.” He allowed his eyes to meet hers. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

She didn’t take his rather curt and rude comment to heart. His former statement said enough. She needed to get him to relax, which meant acting as though this was any sort of normal encounter – a regular one-night stand. She smiled in understanding and grabbed his hand, leading him to her bed. “Don’t worry, Alec. Can I call you that?”

 

He hesitated, mouth open, and then nodded. When she used her other hand to glide down his clothed chest and down to the top of his trousers, he closed his eyes and allowed her to push him down onto the bed. She crawled over his tense form and placed kisses on his eyelids. He opened them and stared up at her with conflicted eyes. It drew her in and caused her to place a languid kiss on his lips.

 

She moved to his ear and whispered, “Relax. Let me take care of you.”

 

He grabbed her hips, short fingernails digging into her skin. “I…” He faltered. Hannah waited for him to continue, but his closed mouth indicated that he wouldn’t finish his thought.

 

She moved down his body and undid his belt buckle. When she unzipped his trousers slowly and stuck her hand inside, he grasped on tightly, looking down at her with unsure eyes. “Better not. It’s, ah, it’s been a while. I want it to be good for you, too.”

 

She was pleased at this. Every now and again she would get clients with the same mentality, but it was usually to prove their masculinity. The way he voiced this, his words low and breathy with a hint of softness, showed that he truly meant it. It caused butterflies in her stomach, which she quickly suppressed as she sat up and shifted so she was positioned on his stomach. She leaned back down and gave him another kiss, this one deeper and more passionate.

 

After a few seconds, he responded fervently, placed a hand on Hannah’s neck to pull her closer. She moaned softly and ran her fingers through his hair. It was rather magnificent; probably in more so if he got a trim and styled it with a bit of gel. He was a rather attractive man, though it was obvious that he didn’t see himself that way. In fact, it was rather likely that vain thoughts never crossed this man’s mind at all. She moved back so she was aligned with his center and he pulled away with a gasp, his eyes closed in pleasure. He wasn’t kidding when he said it’s been a while.

 

As she rutted against him, his breaths became labored. He flipped her onto her back, such a quick motion that it took her a moment to register it. She swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulder. He took over and through it off and then ran his fingers over her exposed stomach. He cleared his throat, eyes wear his hands were placed. “If, ah, if you could…”

 

She got the gist of it and smiled. “Of course, Alec.” She couldn’t help but notice Alec’s slight shiver at the use of his name. She gently pushed him to a sitting position and sat up herself, slowly pulling the clothing over her head as she kept eye contact with him. His eyes flickered down, taking her in, and then quickly moved back to her face. She giggled and grabbed his hands, putting them on her breasts. “You can look. I promise I don’t mind.” She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, “In fact, I rather enjoy it. The hungry look in your eyes as you stare. It makes me want to ravish you even more.”

 

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. He dropped his head to her shoulder and nuzzled her neck, placing a soft kiss on her skin. Hannah sighed in contentment and leaned her head to the side to offer him more access. He took advantage of the opportunity, sucking on her neck as he pushed her back down. He nuzzled her neck again and moved to her lips, placing a soft kiss. “Let me take care of you. Just like I said.”

 

She simply nodded and closed her eyes as he moved down her body, stopping momentarily to suck on her left nipple. When she moaned softly, he moved farther down while peppering light kisses in his wake. When he slowly pulled down her knickers and licked a straight line through her folds to her clit, she gasped. He quickly closed his mouth over her clit, sucking fervently. Hannah couldn’t help the guttural moan that escaped as she threw her head back against the soft sheets. “Oh, yes…you’re incredible,” she groaned. It was important to make sure clients feel adequate, and it was nice to not lie for once. Don’t get her wrong – plenty of clients give her immense pleasure. There was something about this man, though. She wasn’t sure what, but she was determined to find out by the end of the night.

 

As he worked on her, she could feel the heat coming to a rapid high. He suddenly stopped. “Are you nearly there?” His voice and eyes were husky with lust.

 

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. “You’re amazing at that. Very impressive.” She smirked at his smugness from her comment.

 

He kissed her deeply, their tongues in a synced dance. He moved away and whispered, “I need you. Are you ready?”

 

Now that was something she wasn’t used to. Her clients came to her for their pleasure. She let them do whatever they wanted – mostly – without question of whether she was ready for it. It caused her heart to constrict uncomfortably. “Very much.”

 

He nodded, and then it was as if he broke. Primal instinct took over as he ripped off his trousers and dragged her so her thighs were positioned over his shoulders. Before he could thrust inside, Hannah stopped him and moved to her nightstand to grab a condom. Instead of her usual mouth slip-on routine, she allowed him to roll it on. He slid in quickly and harshly, causing them both to gasp in pleasure. He fucked her in earnest, moving to lie against her so his pelvis rubbed against her clit.

 

She cried out as he thrust into her harder and deeper, keeping up a fact pace. He was sweatier than he should be and his breaths were unnaturally ragged, but he kept at it. “Please, please come for me. Please…” he whispered against her.

 

Hannah allowed herself to focus solely on her pleasure, wanting to give him the satisfaction he craved. When she came, she swore she saw stars. Her moan was rather loud she was sure, but she could not care less. No matter how long it had been for Alec, he obviously knew what he was doing.

 

It wasn’t long before he came with a low groan, thrusts becoming slower and choppier. When he pulled out of her, he took of the condom and grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand, cleaning himself. He held the items in his hand, awkwardly looking around. “Um…”

 

She smiled, endeared by his reaction, and took the condom and tissue from him. She threw it into the small near the side of her bed.

 

He rolled off of her and stared up at the ceiling, suddenly lost in thought. She studied him momentarily and then cuddled against him, head on his chest.

 

They lay in silence for at least fifteen minutes before he spoke up. “I might die.”

 

She glanced up at him, surprised. He didn’t seem like the type to share. She would have to be careful, not question him too much. “So, this was a last hurrah? An escape?” She placed a lingering kiss on his chest.

 

His chest rumbled against her as he chuckled. “Something like that.” He paused, seemingly thinking something over. “Heart arrhythmia. They’re putting a pacemaker in, but there’s a chance I might not survive the operation. I figure it’s better to expect the worse, that way when it hits you, you’re not caught by surprise.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t know why I’m sharing this with you.”

 

She turned onto her stomach and propped herself up on his chest. “It’s easier to talk to strangers. You’ll never see them again; you don’t have to deal with their judgment.”

 

He stared down at her, his eyes softening. He nodded slightly and wrapped an arm around her. “You’re rather insightful, you know. Make a good detective.”

 

She laughed and snuggled against him. “I’m sure I would.” They laid in companionable silence until he sighed.

 

Alec stretched and let go of her to sit up. “I’d better go. Gotta get up early in the morning.” His accent thickened in his disguised fear at the upcoming operation.

 

Hannah was surprised to feel disappointment flood her being. Despite this, she smiled in a sultry manner and sat up. She leaned forward and kissed him. “If you make it through, don’t hesitate to call for a celebration.” It was rather unprofessional to proposition him as so, but she couldn’t help herself.

 

The corner of his mouth turned up. He climbed out of the bed and dressed quickly. He hesitated slightly before leaning in for one more kiss. “Goodbye,” he whispered as he slowly moved away.

 

Hannah sighed and laid back down. “ Bye.”

 

oOo

 

Two weeks later, he called back. She felt relief flood her; he made it through. He booked an appointment with her.

 

When he walked through her door, it was with a bottle of champagne. He held it up and ran a hand through his hair. “For that celebration.”

 

She smiled and led him to the kitchen, pulling out a couple glasses when he asked. He handed hers over and clinked their glasses together. “To hope. I guess it’s not as pointless as I originally thought.”

 

She took a drink.


End file.
